five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: User's Timelines
Basically, a collection for our personal'' Five Nights at Freddy's'' timelines! Feel free to edit and add your own games, movies, stories or whatever you want! From 1973 to the present day, 2023 and all the way to 3015, this page will have it all! SilverCyberlink's Time Fanon is in italics, canon is in bold. Silver's Game Timeline * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Disputed, 1983 or 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's - 1993 * Don't Look Behind You - 1999 * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Darkness Within ''- 2009-2013 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge / ''Five Nights at Sea'' - 2013 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '''- 2023 Silver's Story Timeline Nothing here at the moment. Silver's Event Timeline * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, with one mascot, Fredbear - 1973 * Aaron, Martin and Ella are introduced to the diner - 1978 *Fredbear's shuts down, only to be reopened as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1983 *Four new animatronics are introduced, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy - 1983 *Fredbear is redesigned, and Spring Bonnie is introduced - 1983 * Five children go missing within the pizzeria, and it is closed, later to be opened a few months later with new "Toy" animatronics - 1987 * Fredbear bites off a child's frontal lobe, resulting in the diner's closure - 1987? * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shuts down, and the Toys are scrapped - 1987 * Flora's Food House enters business - 1988 * The Toys are found and reassembled - 1989 * Flora's Food House becomes "Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza" - 1990 * The older models are repaired - 1991 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens in a smaller, low-budget location - 1992 * The pizzeria closes down for the last time - 1993 * The older models are disassembled by Purple Guy - 1995 * Purple Guy is killed by a springlock failure - 1995 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is split into two chains - 1997 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is reformed - 2005 * (Censored due to spoilers) - 201* * (Censored due to spoilers) - 201* * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and later burns down - 2023 * (Censored due to spoilers) - 20** ManinBlack00JK's Timeline * Yellow Guy's forced killings\Mariah is killed\Voyenanna starts hallucinating the Flicker, 1976 * Crazy Chef's Cutting Palace opens, 1987 * Armano Vivali is stuffed into The Chef, 1988 * Cutting Crew introduced, 1989 * Ninja Nobi is scrapped at an unknown restaurant, 1990 * Chef taken away from the restaurant, 1991 * Crew reunites/Lindsay finds shelter at Freddy's, 2001 * Five Nights At The Inventory*/A Night In Paradise, 2004 * Lindsay: The Matchmaker/Five Nights At The Inventory 2/Five Nights At Nintendo World 2006 * Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation/Unity 2008 * The CC's destruction by meteor and resurrection/Five Nights At The Inventory 3, 2009-2010 * The Darkest Places, 2023 * Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow, 2024 * Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, 2026 *Note: The story also takes place within the same time. PvzFanatic's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens-1970 *Child Murdered/Fredbear's Closes-1981 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens-1987 *Freddy's Closes-1987 *Freddy's Reopens at a new location-1991 *Mike takes the job at Freddy's-1993 *Freddy's Closes-1994 *Spongebob Squarepants's Food and Fun opens-2000 *Due to an incident involving Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's Closes-2002 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2005 *Spongebob's Closes-2009 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2012 *Spongebob's Closes-2015 *Edwin Jacobson visits an abandoned Spongebob Squarepants-theme establishment-2016 *Freddy's Reopens at a New Location-2017 *Freddy's Closes again due to Yellow Suit containing Children's Bodies-2017 *Spongebob's Closes-2021 *Freddy's Horror House opens-2023 Foxstar241's Timeline '''Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics - 1988 Five Nights at Freddy's -1993 Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge UUnlockedMario's Timeline ::Bold'' = canon, italics = fanon *Five Nights at Fredbear's' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *'Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '' Waluigiofthegods' Timeline * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Fortran's * One Night at Robotnik's Bolt-Weed's Timeline Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Coming soon. Kami's (god's) timeline *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 1987 *Five Nights at Freddy's 1 1993 *Five Nights at Golden Freddy's 2001 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 2017 *More coming soon... *ELO Time 2095 WEeGeE I's timeline * Ted E. Bear's Diner is opened; Ted and Benny are made. * Nathaniel Palnud shoots three children * Ted E. Bear's Diner is demolished * Fredbear's family diner is opened, fredbear (GF) is made * Fredbear's closes * FFP is opened, and a remodel of fredbear named freddy is made. * Purple guy murders children * animatronics look too scary, toys are made. * toys scrapped because of the bite of 87 * FFP closes * New FFP opens, and the old animatronics return, alongside trapper and hendrick horseman * Lenwood Peak attemps roberry, dies inside of salvage * FFP closes, purple guy arrives * Purple guy dismantles animatronics * Ted E. Bear and Benny Rabbit (now springtrap) rebuild animatronics * Purple guy hides in Benny * Benny (purposfully) crushes purple guy with springs * All animatronics sent to warehouse in Texas * Time For Teddy's! * Jonathen elm mysteriously killed in sleep * Fazbear Fright opens, finds springtrap * fazbear's fright burned down, springtrap survives. * springtrap removes decayed body * Benny and Ted become repaired * Ted E. Bear grand reopening * discovery of 7, Ted E. Time shut down * 70 years later * all animatronics forgotten, "phantom pizzeria" discovered. * phantom pizzeria has evil bears Category:Information